Recruiting Angels and Fighting Demons
by ParkourGen29
Summary: A teen is thrown into a world of hurt, after his family is murdered, and he needs to find the other two people to stop a sinister plot.


Recruiting Angels, Fighting Demons

Ch. 1 Archangel Jackson

It started out as a perfect night. Jackson's Family were returning from a school football game. It was a huge rival game, Jackson's school team being the Hounds and the opposing team being the Tigers ( also called the pussy cats.) Had a massive rivalry since the Tigers had won last year's champion. But this game had been very intense. Jackson had been on the 8th grade team but, had sustained a severe concussion. He wasn't allowed to play but He supported them all the way. The Hounds narrowly escaped defeat with an amazing interception (57 yards) all the way to the EndZone. After the game Jackson said goodbye to some friends and his girl friend ( yes a geeky Assassins Creed, Creepypasta fanboy had his very own girlfriend.) "Hey, sorry sweetie but I have to go. And I won't be able to make it Sunday." Jackson said to Kyla (his girlfriend) "Aww, but why?" She said in a sad, pouty voice. "Church." He said plain out. "Ugh, whatever... No I'm sorry sweetie. Just have fun okay?" Kyla said in apology.

"Haha I will, love you." Jackson Said with a grin. "I love you "

She was drowned out by the crowd. Little did I know it would be awhile till He saw her again.. His family was parked a short walk away but they decided to take a short cut down a cool, moist alley-way. He really didn't mind going down the alley way until He looked back at his family. His father, a bigger man, slightly chunky, had arms of iron and was a Jail Warden at the Pennsylvania State Prison. With his training he could easily incapacitate inmates, whenever they wouldn't shut up. Beside Jacksons father his sarcastic, but love-able mother. She was a big woman, but holy hell could she throw a punch. And then there was his sister... Ugh. She was annoying, and also "besties" with his ex-girlfriend (long story) and overall a little weird but He loved her. And then there was Jackson himself, 5'8" 137 lbs. He was as physically fit as any other football player. And he played Assassins Creed all the time so he considered him self a decent fighter, even if he wasn't in any "actual" fights. But even just looking down this dark alley, made his mind race. All of the scary things, all of the old Creepypasta's burned through his mind. Jeff the Killer, Laughing Jack, Psychologist, and almost every other serial killer or summoned demon ever to penetrate his subconscious, was taking hold of his mind. "You gunna start walking or do I need to carry your ass to the car?" said his loving mother.

"Oh, shut up. I'm going." He retorted He then started down the alleyway, he felt as if he had crosshairs on either of his temples. "Ahhh!" A blood curling scream pierced the daydreaming teen.

He spun around and saw that multiple assailants were attacking his loved ones! First he figured out where the scream came from, it was his younger sister. She was on the ground clutching her stomach, as she screamed in agony Jackson noticed that her hands were covered in blood. He then counted the number of attackers that were trying to take away his family. There were five men in all. Four of them had knives, and another had a baseball bat with a.. Holy shit. He had a Colt 1911, he knew the gun by heart. Originally chambered for .45 caliber ammunition but had other variants. One hell of a nice firearm, but he couldn't concentrate on that now his family needed him. He shouted "HEY! Over here assholes! You want to fuck with them? You also have to..FUCK..WITH..ME." And with that, he charged the bastards. The first one came at him, slashing wildly in a high diagonal arc. Jackson sidestepped, and he then ducked while the man slashed again. But This time when Jackson ducked, he also took the man's free arm, sunk to one knee, and snapped the man's arm at the elbow joint over his shoulder. Jackson then Spun around onto his feet kicked the attacker in the back of the skull, knocking him unconscious. The next foe came at him with a thrust to the stomach, Jackson leaned out and dodged the attack, while the attackers' wrist was in reach, Jackson took it and bent it back behind the thug's back. While Jackson was bending the mans' arm behind his back, he Pivoted his feet and pushed the man away. Which sent his attackers' face in the path of one of the other assailants' dagger. Raking the blade across the man's face with such force his skull cavity to split open and spilt its' contents. The man who slashed his accomplices' face in half, accidentally left his knife stuck in the dead man's skull. Jackson quickly took the knife and thought he could impale the man while he was dazed. He wasn't so dazed. Whenever Jackson's arm was extended, the bastard took Jackson's arm. When he had Jackson's arm he bent his wrist at an angle, which made Jackson drop the knife. He then pulled Jackson off the ground, gained some momentum, and brutally smashed Jackson's face through a nearby car window. Alarms blared, with didn't help him at all. Along with the fact that he was, just recovering from a severe concussion didn't help either.

"Maybe after I'm done with your pomp ass.. I'll pay your girl a visit." The fiend said with a sneer. Needless to say, Jackson fucking lost it.

He jumped off the ground, punched the man in the face with a massive right hook. When the man was down Jackson, went back to the ruined car and grabbed the frame of the passenger side door. Jackson then proceeded to rip off the door from the hinges. And smash the fucker with the door. Whenever Jackson was done smashing the guy's bones into a billion pieces with a car door, he dropped to his knees. Jackson looked at the carnage he had created, he looked at his hands dripped with blood, sweat, dirt and God knows what else. "Jackson! Get your ass over there and help your mother and sister!" Jackson's father said as held one of the bastards by the throat and beat him with his baton. His mother and sister were being dragged down the alleyway by the behemoth of a man. His sister unconscious and his mother flailing her fists at him with as much force she could muster, for being dragged by the hair. Jackson sprinted at the Brute of a man. He was the one who, was armed with the baseball bat and the Colt 1911.

"Hey! Let them go!" Jackson said trying to sound confident, but his voice sounded shrill even to him. 'Just my luck' he thought, 'Not only am I going after this huge fucking brute. But he has a gun. Yippee.'

"Ha, step down MORTAL. You need not know of our workings." said the large, muscle-bound Freak.

"Just let them go and you can leave, okay? You don't have to do this." Jackson said with a surge of panic in his voice. The whole 'mortal' thing creeped him the heck out.

"On the contrary" he said raising his bat " this is Exactly what I was assigned to do." Then he...he..killed Jackson's sister. She was only 13.. 13 and she just got.. She is dead. Her skull oozed with blood and she's just...lying there. Limp.

"You just.." Jackson said with a tear running down his cheek.

"Yes, where is your God's power now?" The man said.

"What..? You think this is about God?!" Jackson said. He had never been so fucking pissed in his entire life. Except maybe for a few minutes ago. But this 'man' had killed his sister and was about to kill his mother. He was filled with a extreme rage and, muttered one more sentence to the Man. "Let..Her..GO."

"Or what? I have your mother, a baseball bat, and a gun. What do you have?" The man said mockingly.

"God." Jackson said, as he kissed his Cross necklace one last time and charged the man at full-sprint. The man was slow to raise him weapon, apparently he didn't expect Jackson to be quite so brave, stupid, or suicidal. Any of the three, whatever it was made the brute slow to counter Jackson's charge.

When the man swung, Jackson rolled under the strike, spun around swept the thugs' legs out from under him. Jackson then went for the mans gun hoping to finish him off quick. But the man was ready this time. He took the bat and, used the end of the bat to strike Jackson in the mouth, sending him staggering backwards. Jackson quickly recovered and took one if the knives from, one of the Fallen assailants and slung the blade at the man. The blade had nearly pinpoint accuracy and, stuck between the man's ribs. The wound oozed a Dark, thick, liquid. Almost pure black only with only a slight tinge of red. Even with it being night time the blood of the man's wound should have been a brighter or.. Richer shade of red. Jackson saw the man fall over and thought he would have died of his wounds. After all the had a big ass knife in his Lung Cavity. He then helped his mother away from the thug. By the time he reached his father he was half carrying half dragging, his mother away from the horrid scene. He could hear his father, yelling their name. Then his father saw Jackson helping his mother away from the grotesque crime. Jackson, looked wary and exhausted when he saw his father. His father's face was a mix of Fear, Joy, Sorrow, and grief. But his main concern was about getting them to safety, even despite his wounds. He had a nasty cut near his shoulder and bicep area but other than that and a few bruises here-and-there he was fine. The man he faced was unconscious and had a bloody lip and ear. Jackson also noticed the man had a very severe bruise on his temple. "Jackson, where is your sister?" His father asked helping Jackson's mother onto her feet.

"She... She isn't here anymore.." Jackson said with remorse.

"What do you mean?! Where is she?" His father asked.

"She isn't here anymore, have fun burning in hell." A bone chilling voice said from behind them. Jackson spun around to see a man holding a gun with one hand and clutching his side with the other. Then the man fired a shot Jackson figured was meant for him. He heard something crack behind him, and he felt a warm liquidized substance run down his back. He turned and saw his father..with half of his throat blown out. Blood was rushing out of his fathers throat. As he lay dying, he tried to utter a few words to the remnants of his family. But he couldn't, he was too weak from blood loss and passed away.

"Dad.." Jackson said.

"Yes, 'Dad' is gone and your mother is as good as dead. What will you do now? Pray to your absent God?" The bastard said as he took aim once more.

"Actually, yes I am. Right after I kick that cocky grin right off your damn face." Jackson said but this time just stood there and waited for the man to advance.

"I will enjoy this.." He said as he drew his pistol and aimed it straight at Jackson's sternum. But instead of shooting Jackson in the chest he quickly re-aimed the weapon at Jackson mother and shot her twice in the chest and shoulder area. She was now breathing in a course whisper.

"Jackson..We will see you soon I promise." She then kissed him on the cheek and also passed away.

"Haha, you will NEVER see them again. You belong to ME now and YOU will " the Brute was interrupted by the yell of Justified Rage. Jackson threw himself at the fiend who had killed his family. He punched the asshole in the face as hard as he could. Again and again, until finally the man fell to the ground. Jackson boot-kicked him in the mouth and grabbed the mans' Baseball Bat. "You..how did you..?" The brute said in a voice of confusion and anxiety.

"Looks like God wasn't absent this time was he?" Jackson said. Jackson raised the Bat over his shoulders. "This is for my family.." Jackson said darkly. He then swung the Bat, smashing the man's face open. Cracking the right side of the mans cheek bone almost completely, and nearly smashing his jaw out his face. He then did what he said he would. He prayed, he asked for forgiveness, and he prayed for his family to have safe passage to Heaven.

"You really are a man of God aren't you?" A new voice said.

Jackson spun around and wiped the tears off his face. He saw a man standing by the corpses' of his parents. He was dressed in a charcoal suit over a Blood Red windbreaker beneath. He had short, jet black hair and multiple facial scars, a particularly long and jagged one, was running from his right cheek bone to the opposite side of his jaw. But what was even more strange is the his eyes were..not Human. Most people had blue, green, brown or occasionally multicolored or some other colored eyes. But his eyes.. The iris' were a sickening shade of black with a red tint, with no pupil to speak of. But then it hit Jackson, this mans' eyes were the same shade of blackish red as the former Bulky, homicidal killers' blood. The EXACT same shade. "I knew they couldn't break your spirit. I'm not even sure why I sent them. Although it was amusing to watch them take your family, right before your eyes. But i suppose it's time you come with me." Said the man in a almost eager tone.

"You..think this is funny? To watch my family die..? If you Fucking sent these assholes.. I will never go with you." Jackson said in Retaliation.

"Yes you will " the man said, he then snapped his fingers. Jackson suddenly felt an intense pain course through his skull. He dropped to a knee, and the man walked in front him, and said

"Pledge your allegiance to Me." Plainly. The man said, holding out his hands, like he was saying 'you could have avoided this.' Jackson thought ' If this bastard wants a show, I'll give him a show. But how?' He then noticed the 1911, less than 6 inches away from him. Jackson mumbled something inaudible, then man clasped his ear. "I can't here you. Could you speak up please?" The man asked smugly.

"Yeah, I can." Almost as soon as he finished the sentence Jackson, drew the weapon from The ground and stood in front of the man, grabbing the man by the shirt collar and unloaded the .45 caliber pistol into the man's stomach. The man yelled in agony, and swatted Jackson away with astronomical force sending him sprawling through the air, and landing hard on the ground. Jackson started cough up blood, no man should have been able to do that, not with that much force. "Who, what are you..?" Jackson said while he wasn't coughing up blood.

"I am the source of all evil, I am the reason people are afraid of the dark, i am the one who haunts people's dreams..I am the original Fallen Angel." The man..or whatever he was, said with a almost eager or excited tone. As if Jackson were just another victim of whatever it was he was planning.

"You.. You can't be.." Jackson said realizing what it who the man was talking about.

"Yes, I am Satan. Or the Devil, whichever you prefer. Now either you go with me without anymore pointless bloodshed, or burn in a eternal abyss. Your choice." The.. Whoever he was, happened to scare the shit out if him. The man started laughing. Hysterically. He was doubled over, veins popping, lagging like the event was a Stand-Up comedy.. Anything but.

"Why..?" Said Jackson, in a course voice.

"Ah, because of You. HE wanted you because of your Faith in him. You are only 1/3 if the puzzle. And he can't stop me unless he has all of the Pieces. And now that you have nothing to live for, why tempt Fate? Embrace me and Go against HIM." The.. Whoever he was, made.. Almost to zero fucking sense. If he took something from Jackson.. He WILL pay for it. Fully. And 1/3 ? Who were the other two people? He wasn't sure, but he was going to make sure that if he got out of this predicament Alive. He would figure out who the other two were. And Fate? As far as Jackson was concerned, God choose his Fate. Not this Bastard.

"Does it make you feel like a man... Does it? To KILL INNOCENT PEOPE?!" Jackson said, his voice growing from a whisper to a yell.

The "man" Smirked " Not always unless their souls belong to me, once they fall, they are Mine to Command. But alas your Family doesn't belong to me, they followed the path of the Righteous. But you.. Haha ill see you at the BOTTOM." And with that he phased next to Jackson, put one hand on his shoulder and gave him a gentle push over. As Jackson fell he was immobilized and started to see him self, his soul being devoured.. Burned. He knew that as soon as he hit the ground.. Hell Awaited Him. But instead of being cast into a Pit of eternal suffering, the burning sensation stopped. Instead he felt a cool, healing sensation. He still landed flat on his face, but he suddenly felt a sense of relief. Knowing that he was going to see his family soon, made him feel like he could let his guard Down. Funny, feeling safe whenever the Devil was standing less than 5 feet away from him. But he also knew he wasn't ready to die, although he couldn't do anything about it. And with that his heart stopped. "A Shame. You could have served me, because when Hell is unleashed.. No one will survive." And then the "Man" walked away, casually strolling Down the alley, then morphing into the Darkness. Jackson's heart had stopped, he was pronounced dead at 8:47 p.m. His families bodies were to mutilated for a funeral, but they had Tombstones, although their bodies were cremated. Except Jackson's body. His body was never recovered, he was still given at Tombstone next to his family, but his remains were never found. The funeral ceremony was on a Gloomy, rainy day. Friends and Family from both sides came to mourn their deaths. But when it was time to leave, only one person was left at the grave sight. A teenager, wearing a lined leather jacket, jeans and boots. He took off his hat, "I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough to protect you..All of you." He said in a low whisper. Then the young man looked at Jackson's tombstone and then after a few moments, said "I'm not dead yet." He then pulled his hat over his head, muttered a small prayer and walked away. As he was walking away, Jackson heard a voice in his head. 'Find the other two.' Jackson nodded in agreement, and headed toward town.


End file.
